Perdono
by Ida59
Summary: Ricordi, rimpianti e rimorsi di una vita non vissuta, che si stemperano in un disperato sussurro nella notte.


**Perdono**

**Titolo:** Perdono

**Autore/data**: Ida59 – 23/27 aprile 2009

**Beta-reader:** nessuno

**Tipologia:** one-shot

**Rating:** per tutti

**Genere:** introspettivo, angst

**Personaggi**: Severus, Silente, Lily

**Pairing**: Severus/Lily

**Epoca**: 6° libro

**Avvertimenti**: nessuno

**Riassunto:** Ricordi, rimpianti e rimorsi di una vita non vissuta, che si stemperano in un disperato sussurro nella notte.

**Nota: **Scritta come "compito a casa" per le lezioni di "Punteggiatura"

(.net/?t=24586334) sul Magie Sinister Forum

(.net/ ): un brano tra 500 e 700 parole con il "punto" come unico segno di punteggiatura.

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Perdono**

Via.

Fuggire via.

Lontano.

Lontano da me e dalla mia anima che si sta progressivamente frantumando in milioni di minute ed acuminate schegge di lancinante sofferenza.

Lontano dal mio passato.

Il mio passato dannato che mi condanna ad essere ancora e sempre un assassino.

Scappare via e dimenticare.

Come se fosse mai possibile farlo. Come se fosse mai possibile dimenticare il suo sorriso dolce e il suono implorante della sua flebile voce.

Poi un lampo verde a squarciare la notte e la morte nel gelo delle mie parole.

Solo due parole. Terribili. Tremende.

E la mia anima che andava in pezzi.

Infine solo un gelido silenzio di tomba ad imprigionare per sempre il mio cuore nel sopraggiungere dei cupi rimbombi delle falcate del mio Passato che è di nuovo piombato avido su di me trascinandomi irrimediabilmente nel baratro dell'Inferno.

Il mio personale Inferno che ha trasformato il passato ed i suoi incubi trascinandoli in questo tremendo presente che mi annebbia la mente e tormenta con raffinata crudeltà quel poco che è rimasto della mia povera anima.

Nella coppa il vino è rosso come il sangue. Scintilla in una danza macabra e sensuale al riflesso vorticante delle fiamme che guizzano languide nei larghi bracieri di rame.

Il sanguigno liquido oscilla ed ondeggia nel cristallo stretto nella mia mano bianca e sottile che lo leva in alto in questo osceno brindisi di morte.

La morte della mia anima ormai lacerata e definitivamente perduta.

Sento la mia voce unirsi cupa alle altre festanti e pronunciare parole non mie mentre mi rifugio dietro la maschera d'impenetrabile impassibilità che è ormai diventato il mio volto pallido.

Sento lo schianto del mio cuore senza vedere alcun lampo verde.

Sento il lamento infinito e straziante della mia povera anima mentre un ghigno odioso stira le mie labbra sottili e prive del colore della vita.

Chiudo gli occhi e sospiro un oblio che non verrà mai senza avere neppure il coraggio di implorare un perdono che non merito.

Chiudo gli occhi e mi affaccio tremante nella disperata oscurità di me stesso.

Affondo in quel pozzo senza fondo lastricato da incubi e rimorsi e annego nel rimpianto di gioie mai provate.

Fiamme rosse di passione e verdi scintille di felicità.

Allungo la mano nelle tenebre nere e vuote cercando d'afferrare un sogno che non ho mai avuto il coraggio di sognare.

Un sogno dalla dolcezza lancinante che si trasforma anch'esso in un incubo di morte di cui sono il primo e solo responsabile.

Le grida gracchianti di vittoria finalmente cessano attorno a me e rimango solo con l'oscurità dolorosa e intensamente vivida di ricordi che vorrei solo poter dimenticare.

Solo con me stesso. Soffocato dalle mie colpe. Sommerso dal peso delle mie azioni. Sprofondato nei miei errori e nelle mie scelte sbagliate. Solo con i brandelli sfilacciati della mia anima oscura. Senza più alcuna speranza di futuro. Senza più alcun desiderio di vivere.

Come se avessi mai realmente desiderato vivere o avere un futuro. Come se avessi mai realmente vissuto nel presente da quando ho perso la mia Lily.

La mia Lily che non è mai stata mia eppure sono riuscito a distruggere anche ciò che non mi è mai appartenuto.

Le sue labbra fredde e mute. Le ho sfiorate solo nel sonno della morte. Piano. Con delicato rispetto. Con infinito amore.

Piangendo.

Sospiro piano nel silenzio di questa mia notte eterna mentre una lacrima ardente scende lenta sulla mia guancia pallida bruciandomi la pelle come liquido fuoco.

Geme il cuore. Si dibatte la mia anima squarciata.

Solo un sussurro esce straziato e supplicante dalle mie labbra sottili.

Non c'è nessuno. Nessuno può sentire. Nessuno può rubare la mia fragile e dolente umanità.

Posso lasciarlo finalmente uscire fuori. Piano. Doloroso. Con atroce lentezza striscia ardente ed amaro tra lingua e palato per sfuggire poi dalle labbra appena dischiuse in un'implorazione roca e senza alcuna speranza.

- Perdono.

3


End file.
